


Claiming Sherlock

by tonnaree



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, idea bunny wouldn't leave me alone till I wrote this down, sligtly smutty poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonnaree/pseuds/tonnaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you read the title?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claiming Sherlock

"Claiming Sherlock"

Alabaster skin  
Flushes red  
As my lips trace your borders  
Passion marks the path  
Says, this is mine  
I will have you  
In your entirety  
Claim this trembling flesh  
You lose a ragged breath  
Shaped like my name  
And I capture it in my mouth  
Holding it like the deed  
To your soul  
Proof of ownership


End file.
